ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Mathews
"Hollywood" Matt Mathews (born Dylan Mattews, December 17, 1969) is a professional wrestler currently working in both the Universal Wrestling League where he is a recognized UWL Tag Team Champion and in SPEAR Wrestling Syndicate where he is one-half of the SWS Tag Team Champions with Mark Moltres. = Pre-Wrestling = As a child Matt never had dreams of becoming a wrestler. It wasn't until he was 19, a sophmore attending Plymouth State University. He majored in Psychology, however he never put the degree to use. He spent five years training and went from weight roughly 150 pounds to about 220 in a matter of years. Matt's growth was recognized however he never opted to wrestling in school. He would not step into a ring until he was 28, almost a decade later. = Career = Early Career Mathews entered wrestling at the age of 28. In an interview from 2006 he commented that he was about 10 years older than most of the "kids" in the federation, and that the closest person to him was 26. Mathews saw limited success, his character was over well with the fans however his in-ring abbilites were lacking. For a few years he struggled and wrestled in several federations in New England. At the age of 31 he was laid out with a shoulder injury. After a successful recovery, Mathews returned to the ring at the age of 33, now looking stronger than ever. He dyed his haie black and introduced the New England Indies to his real-life and on-screen girlfriend, Kayla Stone. For a time Matt played the part of an intimidating good guy and wrestled under his real name, Dylan Matthews. At this point Matt weighed about 290 and he had alot of muscle mass. Still he saw minimal success and he was side-lined again, this time for a minor inury, that would keep him out for three months. Breaking Out: Late 2004 - Slamtime Wrestling Corporation After returning from a minor jaw injury Mathews landed a deal with Slametime Wrestling Corporation. He had dyed his hair back to it's original dark brown and changed his look. Overnight Mathews took on the look of a high-profile superstar. His weight also dropped to about 280, but he was still considered a "big man" for the time being. Mathews went into SWC alone, as the owners did not feel Stone would draw and wasn't worth the money. Mathews wrestled on the debut show of SWC, loosing an eight-man scramble match for the vacant Heavyweight Championship, which was won by Tim Harrison. Mathews would then enter his most memorable feud to date with then high-profile star, The Phenomenal Blu. The two put one some amazing matches and thus began the start of Mathews' un-pinned streak. The feud ended after Mathews soundly defeated Blu in a No Holds Barred-Fans Bring the Weapons Match. It was after this, that Mathews began to develop his character more into the one he uses today. He started bragging about ending Blu's career (who in reality, wanted a quiet retirement) and he adoped the "Career Killer" nickname in addition to the "Hollywood" one he had already adopted. 2005 - 2006 Slamtime Wrestling Corporation With Blu out of the way Mathews finally earned his one-on-one with Tim Harrison for the SWC Championship. Over the next few weeks, Mathews bloodied The Egyptian Dream backstage, putting him in the hospital. He also beat Attik in a Hardcore Match, subsequently ending his career as well. (in reality SWC was doing roster cuts and both men needed to be written off TV) Mathews had now taken three names and had momentum going into his match with Harrison. When the night came Mathews ultimatley won and he became the second ever SWC Heavyweight Champion. Tim Harrison decided to retire after his loss to Mathews, further Mathews' nickname as the "Career Killer." After winning the belt, Kayla Stone was reintroduced as Mathews' valet. However as it would hold, SWC folded no more than a month later, thus Mathews held the belt until the end, yet he never had a single defense. Tough Enough Wrestling Mathews soon found himself with a contract offer from TEW, a neirghboring federation to the SWC. Mathews signed on the condition that Kayla Stone be given a manager deal, which TEW management accepted. Mathews immediatly entered a SWC vs TEW Feud which, shockingly, saw Team SWC come out on top. Mathews was able to maintain his un-pinned record, however he lost a Battle Royal, a few Tag Matches (he wasn't pinned) and even a few matches via DQ during this time. Mathews slowly worked his way up and eventually earned a TEW Title shot against then Champion, Rob Hero. However, The Phenomenal Blu made his shocking return to wrestling after only a brief retirement. The feud with Mathews reignited until TEW ultimatley folded. Blu won the Championship on the last show in a Triple Threat Match by pinning Rob Hero. Slamtime Wrestling Corporation II In this time, Andrew Fyre, better known as "Inferno" purchased the assets to the SWC. He started the federation up once more and declared every Championship vacant. Mathews immediatly resigned along with Kayla Stone. (by this point, his fiance) Mathews would go on to complain, stating he was truley the SWC Champion because he held the belt last. This caught the attention of Blu, who also resigned to SWC, and former Champion Tim Harrison. For the opending show Fyre decided to book a Cage Warefare Match between the three competitors. Mathews came out on top with assistance from Stone to capture his second SWC Championship, however he was side-lined for two weeks due to injuries from the match. (kayfabe) Soon Mathews starting meeting challangers from all over the SWC, Rick Claderaz, Chris Cage and Pat Doyle to name a few. The number-one contender however remained Blu, but he was mysteriously taken out backstage and was subsequently out of action for months. (in reality, this was his true retirement) It was revealed to be Mathews who attacked Blu. As punishment, Fyre booked a five man "Junkyard" Match for the SWC Championship. Mathews would defend his belt against Cage, Calderaz, Doyle, Harrison and Kurt Noble. However, before the match Mathews jumped Cage and he was replaced by Christian Kane. The match never aired live, because, like the past, the SWC was folding. The show still occured and saw Pat Doyle win the belt by pinning Kane. American Wrestling Federation This federation was short-lived, however Mathews joined it in late 2005 while competing with TEW. Mathews won the first and only AWF Heavyweight Championship Tournament by defeating Pat Doyle in the finals. The company folded a week later, and Mathews remains the only AWF Champion, ever. Ultimate Vendetta Wrestling Shortly after the SWC's second fold, SWC Champion Pat Doyle opened up the UVW. Any SWC stars who wanted contracts were given them, and this included Matt Mathews. By this point, Mathews had dropped the "Career Killer" and he was developing a more eggocentric and cynnical character. He began to flaunt his intellegance and mentally mess with his opponets, something that could be credited to his legitimate degree in Psychology. He demanded a rematch with Pat Doyle for the SWC Championship, to which Doyle agreed. Mathews won the belt back and turned his sights to the UVW Championship. Mathews managed to retain his unpinned status during this time while suffering minor losses now and again by other means. Soon he was entered into the first ever Melee Cage Warefare, featuring himself, Chris Cage, UWL Champion Rick Calderaz, Rob Hero and Mike Shea. It was in this time Mathews established his rivalry with Chris Cage. Mathews won the match, and was immediatly named not only UVW Champion, but then SWC-UVW Undisputed Champion as well. Like with the past however, the UVW folded weeks later. A joke was soon made that when Mathews wins a Championship, the federation shuts down. Mid-2006 -> Current NWA: Grind After taking a good number of months off Mathews came to Chris Cage's NWA: Grind federation. The company, like others, heavily consisted of past SWC/UVW stars, but it also featured many rising ones. Mathews quickly found himself in a feud with Christian Kane. The two warred for weeks until The Phenomenal Blu, once again, returned from retirement. On the debut of the Hollywood Hot-Seat, Blu was Mathews' guest. Kane however stormed the ring and the world was stunned to see Blu attack Kane. It was revealed that Mathews asked Blu to come out of retirment and the Alliance from Hell was created. Kane had been booked to face Mathews the next week in the Grind Heavyweight Title Tourament. However he could not compete and Cage, determined to end the Alliance, booked Blu as Mathews' opponet. They met in a Lead Pipe on a Pole Match which saw Mathews the victor. Mathews went on to a 5-Man King of the Mountain Match which saw Rick Claderaz succesfully retain his title. In the next weeks, Mathews would earn another shot at Rick in a Full Metal Mayhem Match. However, another rising star, Delikado decided to get in on the fun. For two weeks he kidnapped and kept Kayla Stone away from ringside. This caused Mathews to lose on the second week to Delikado via pinfall for the first time in over a year. As a reward for pinning Mathews, Delikado was added to the Full Metal Mayhem Match. Still he continued to mess with Kayla Stone and Mathews had him thrown in jail. Kayla Stone then dissapeared from T.V. in what was a saftey issue. (In reality her and Mathews were married his time off and she was pregnent) Delikado did not make it to the Full Metal Mayhem Match and Mathews defeated Calderaz to caprute the Grnd Heavyweight Championship. As luck would have it... the company folded two weeks later. Delux Pro Wrestling A week after suffering his first pinfall loss Mathews decided to branch out. He secured a contract with DPW. There he saw immediate success, defeating several opponets, and losing a few matches. He began to gun after DPW World Champion, Diana Waters but came up short on each instance due to interfearances. DPW took some time to close for a week, but Mathews never went back when it re-opened for unknown reasons. Kingdom of Pride KoP was owned by Jermey Sterling and many of Mathews' old rivals were there. He secured a contract and began a feud with Andrew Fyre. This would become Mathews' second bloodiest feud to date and Andrew's family was even thrown into the mix. The two were set to end the feud in a Blood, Pride, Death Match (a match of Mathews' own design) but the PPV was inexplicably canceld. The match never took place and Mathews soon quit KoP due to issues with management. Universal Wrestling Leauge